


Space between Us

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Вы что-то хотели, мистер? — мягкий баритон задал вопрос так, что Гэвина чуть затрясло.Голос звучал до неприличия знакомо.«Не может быть», — мысль пронзила его двухсотвольтным разрядом, заставляя обернуться так, что от скорости у Гэвина даже голова закружилась.— Найлз? — сорвалось у него быстрее, чем разум подкинул логичное объяснение того, что сейчас он смотрел прямо в лицо своего бывшего.





	1. Первый контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая LukeLemon! Спасибо огромное за твой заказ) Надеюсь, эта работа тебе доставит удовольствие)

— Ну нет, — протянул Андерсон, стоило Гэвину пересечь порог его каюты. — Только не ты!

— Да ладно тебе, Хэнк, — хмыкнул Гэвин и оскалился, вскидывая брови, — словно ты не в курсе, что у твоих техников есть право беспокоить капитана в любое время дня или ночи.

— Ты не мой техник, — зычный голос прозвучал очень жестко, отражаясь от стен слишком пустого, чтобы считаться жилым, помещения. — Я тебя не нанимал.

— Точно, — стена, к которой прижался Гэвин, приятно захолодила ему спину, что было весьма кстати при такой-то жаре, — тебе меня сунула наша компания, чтобы обслуживать это ведро и ещё десяток мелких вёдер помельче на нём, а то как бы чего не вышло. А так уж получилось, но я среди своих лучший. Но ты, конечно, можешь попросить мне замену, и быть уверенным, что в случае чего придётся в срочном порядке учиться дышать вакуумом.

То, как на это замечание у Хэнка заходили плечи, Гэвина повеселило. На самом деле, не будь они старыми любовниками, капитану было бы вообще не важно, кто у него на борту до тех пор, пока техник выполняет свою работу достаточно хорошо, чтобы ничто не угрожало жизни его команды.

Вот только пять лет назад вышла неувязочка.

«Вышла и вошла», — пронеслось у Гэвина в голове, и он сыто заулыбался, вспомнив яростный секс в каком-то мелком отеле на Тау-3, где команда Хэнка его наняла в срочном порядке для устранения неисправностей, попутно доставив до дома за бесплатно.

Им было хорошо вместе — ровно до тех пор, пока они трахались, но стоило сексу кончиться, как начинались проблемы. Обратная ситуация тогда тоже сработала — ни единой ссоры за всё время, пока Гэвин летал с ними до Глиеза, и, нажравшись по возвращении, они не переспали. 

Самой большой тупостью было решить, что если ссора не произошла за пару месяцев исключительно профессионального взаимодействия, то и дальше всё будет отлично. И словно бы их общего возраста было достаточно, чтобы называть друг друга взрослыми и опытными людьми.

— Если бы я не знал, что ты не набиваешь себе цену — вернул бы им корабль, — пробурчал Хэнк, совершенно недовольный сложившейся ситуацией к искренней радости Гэвина.

— Мы просто будем пересекаться лишь по рабочим вопросам, — отмахнулся Гэвин от этого заявления, — никакого секса, никаких ссор и воспоминаний о том, что мы год прожили вместе.

— Полгода, — отозвался Хэнк, и в воздухе запахло грядущей ссорой.

— Да насрать, — ленивый голос заставил капитана передёрнуться и посмотреть на Гэвина внимательнее. Точно, прежние ссоры начинались с этого — слово за слово о какой-то мелочи, и вот они уже кричат друг на друга и ломают всё, что попадётся под руку. — Главное — я не собираюсь тусоваться в твоей каюте или чего ты там напридумывал, когда увидел, что меня дают тебе в техники. Тапочки вместе, миски врозь, так сказать.

Тягостное молчание заставило Гэвина задуматься — а действительно, о чём вообще мог думать его нынешний капитан? Думал ли Хэнк о том, как побыстрее спровадить неугодного ему человека или же о том, что, возможно, всё не так плохо, ведь Гэвин свою работу выполнял всегда идеально, за что слыл карьеристом и снискал отвращение среди своих?

То, что Хэнк может быть рад такому сомнительному назначению, никто из них и не рассматривал, прекрасно понимая чувства бывшего любовника.

— Если только ты начнёшь меня доставать — высажу на ближайшей планете, — предупредил его Хэнк, глядя исподлобья так, что любой другой на месте Гэвина, наверное, испугался бы.

— Как и четыре предыдущих капитана, — фыркнул он, чуть покачав головой. — Сойдёмся на том, что если ты станешь меня доставать — я сделаю ровно то же самое, а ты ищи техника как хочешь.

— Идёт, — кивнул Хэнк, и они пожали руки в знак скрепления случившейся сделки.

— Итак, ты собираешься провести экскурсию и показать, что именно входит в мои обязанности, или мне стоит заняться этим самому и не отсвечивать? — поинтересовался Гэвин, и в ответ получил настолько красноречивый взгляд, что он даже вскинул ладони и фыркнул. — Ладно-ладно — как можно меньше контактов. Я и сам разберусь, что к чему.

Корабль, доставшийся Хэнку, был совсем небольшим, и требовать к себе настоящий штат из занимавшегося техобслуживанием персонала не пришлось. Пяток рабочих андроидов и привычная базовая техника, которая ломалась достаточно редко, чтобы у Гэвина не было слишком длинного трудового дня — условия подходили ему более чем, так что, проведя инвентаризацию, он прошёл к себе в каюту весьма удовлетворённый. 

Всего пара дней до вылета — времени осталось навалом для того, чтобы проверить работоспособность всех систем, протестировать андроидов и убедиться, что спустя неделю после начала их перелёта не случится какой-то огромной жопы исключительно по его вине.

Несколько часов Гэвин занимался только кораблём, признавая, что добротность этого судна не стоит под вопросом. Да, их путешествие до Селесты должно было занять порядка трёх месяцев, во время которых работы у него окажется навалом, но чем лучше они начнут, тем легче будет дальнейшее следование курсу.

В конце концов, его зарплата полностью зависела от того, двинет ли капитан дальше, обновляя их контракт, или же он снова сменит корабль и команду, нанимаясь в долгое путешествие и удаляясь от голубой планеты под названием Земля так далеко, что можно будет плюнуть на все проблемы, оставшиеся дома и просто дать себе эту небольшую передышку, занятую самовосстановлением для разнообразия.

«Поковыряемся в железках, поковыряемся в себе», — подумал Гэвин, криво усмехаясь и прижимая пальцы к переносице, кивнул.

Точно, ему это нужно. А Хэнк... Что ж, он — отличное напоминание о том, каким был когда-то Гэвин Рид, которого окружающие любили и ненавидели.

Перебирая бумаги с отчётностью, Гэвин нашёл странное — в списке значился ещё один андроид. Не подспорье, которые чинятся легко и безо всяких усилий, да и в своём «сознании» просты как камень, а куда более сложная модель. 

О таких Гэвин читал в статьях и учился перебирать на досуге, зависая часами на свалке с тем исключительным видом мусора, из которого достаточно рукастый механик сумеет собрать подобную модель без каких-то особенных капиталовложений. Чего греха таить — у Гэвина был такой андроид дома, собранный исключительно собственными силами, но их самая дорогая часть — это, конечно, плата памяти. 

Место, где содержится нечто вроде независимой личности, способной принимать решения так же, как и человек — проанализировав ситуацию.

«Откуда ты у Хэнка?» — изумился Гэвин, но стоило ему перелистнуть страницу, как всё стало ясно — тестируемую модель предложила компания-поставщик за смешную — для андроида этого класса, конечно — цену, при условии, что капитан будет отправлять все данные о процессе тестирования в их головной офис.

И размашистая подпись Андерсона была жирным подтверждением его согласия.

От любопытства у Гэвина самую малость задрожали пальцы, пока он сворачивал документы, отправляя их обратно в тубус и устроив его на обычном месте. 

Здесь, на корабле, был андроид стоимостью с треть от судна и в три раза новее — если бы Гэвину несколько часов назад предложил трудиться за еду, но с возможностью безнаказанно ковыряться в андроиде, созданном для того, чтобы однажды заменить его на этой работе, чёрт побери, Гэвин бы согласился.

«Хорошо, что эта светлая мысль Хэнку в голову не пришла», — подумал Гэвин, направляясь туда, где должен быть массивный бокс с новеньким андроидом — в транспортный отсек. Между ним и выходом в открытый космос будет исключительно небольшое помещение, стоит им только отправится в путь. Там-то и должен быть бокс.

Бокс Гэвин нашёл спустя полчаса. По иронии, тот оказался абсолютно пуст.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер? — мягкий баритон задал вопрос так, что Гэвина чуть затрясло.

Голос звучал до неприличия знакомо.

«Не может быть», — мысль пронзила его двухсотвольтным разрядом, заставляя обернуться так, что от скорости у Гэвина даже голова закружилась.

— Найлз? — сорвалось у него быстрее, чем разум подкинул логичное объяснение того, что сейчас он смотрел прямо в лицо своего бывшего.

Те же родинки, та же ниспадающая прядь, что любовник укладывал каждое утро так старательно, что этот долбаный процесс мог растянуться на целый час, даже рост, который порядком раздражал оказавшегося ниже на дюйм Гэвина. Всё, до последней мелочи — кроме радужек.

Найлз гордился тем, что они у него светло-голубые при таких тёмных волосах — это была причина, по которой они никогда не оставался без внимания, стоило ему прийти на вечеринку. Эти самые глаза когда-то и привлекли Гэвина настолько, что он даже согласился на постоянные отношения при всей беспечности и беспорядочности его жизни и связей.

Но сейчас на него смотрели тёмные, без единой светлой прожилки, радужки, напоминавшие о горячем шоколаде и шотландских пледах.

— Простите? — даже интонации и жесты были идентичны, и у Гэвина упало сердце.

Он помнил, что его любовник работал моделью на фирме, конструировавшей андроидов, но наивно полагал, что дальше копирования физических характеристик и жестов у них дело не заходит. И что ему никогда в жизни не придётся встретить копию своего бывшего, от которого он и хотел забыться и восстановить себя после разрушительных отношений здесь, на этом корабле.

— Ничего, — грубо отозвался Гэвин, покачав головой, и понял, что он просто не прикоснётся к чёртовому ведру, как бы ему ни было интересно в нём поковыряться.

Зашкаливающее отвращение заставило его шагнуть назад и презрительно усмехнуться, отгоняя боль под рёбрами, которая дала о себе знать, стоило лишь подумать о Найлзе:

— Иди своей дорогой, жестянка.


	2. Запуск всех двигателей

Удивлённый взгляд андроида серии RK800 под названием «Коннор» выдавал то, что разработчики для какого-то дела прикрутили ему умение выражать эмоции, недоступные машине, и Гэвин был от этого не в восторге.

— Считай себя настоящим везунчиком, если мне ни разу за перелёт не придётся тебя чинить, жестяноид, — фыркнул Гэвин, прежде чем быстро убраться в собственную каюту, запереться в ней и, схватившись за голову, тихо проматериться, испытывая попутное желание побиться о внутреннюю обшивку корабля.

Этот наклон подбородка, поднятые брови и сжатые в полоску губы разбудили в нём чуть припорошенные пылью воспоминания.

«Ещё язвительного взгляда из разряда „ты что, идиот?“ не хватает, и тогда вообще можно валить из Млечного пути», — в отчаянье пронеслось в голове, прежде чем Гэвину удалось взять себя в руки и подняться с узкой тахты, чтобы продолжить подготовку корабля к отлёту всего через два дня.

Судя по инструкции, данная модель андроида должна была активизироваться только руками техника — то есть его собственными — и исключительно для выполнения текущей задачи. Например, если в полёте будет повреждён внешний слой обшивки, то тогда в обязанности Гэвина входило завести андроида в экстренном порядке и отправить на тросе в открытый космос, чтобы тот залатал дыру, а по его прибытии — отключить до следующей поломки.

«И как же вообще оказалось-то, что ты был включён?» — подумал Гэвин, но, стоило вспомнить некоторые особенности поведения бывшего любовника, как этот вопрос отпал сам собой.

Конечно же, Хэнк мог запустить дорогостоящую игрушку просто для того, чтобы побаловаться, а выключить андроида уже не смог — или же не захотел, полагая, что из того выйдет прекрасный компаньон для вечерних посиделок перед отлётом.

В инструкции было чётко указано, что андроид такого класса требует особой заботы, и его буквально необходимо отключать, ведь в противном случае производитель гарантировал, что срок службы будет сокращён.

Действовать по указаниям Гэвину не особо-то и нравилось, но иметь шанс вырубить копию любовника и поставить того обратно в бокс, избавив себя от возможности ненароком наткнуться на андроида в коридоре, грела душу.

— Ладно, машина, пришла пора разобраться с тем, кто тут техник на корабле, — фыркнул Гэвин, в конце концов всё-таки направляясь к боксу и по пути замечая, что на некоторых щитках есть пометки. Небольшие белые стикеры с нечеловечески аккуратным почерком привлекли его внимание, и после недолгого изучения стало ясно, что бесконтрольный андроид решил замахнуться на чужую работу.

От этого внутри поднялась дрожь ненависти и презрения.

«Ты! — захотелось закричать Гэвину. — Ты! Не смей лезть, куда не просят, ведь мне всё равно придётся переделывать за тобой эту чёртову работу и перепроверять, верно ли всё указанное на стикерах!»

Пальцы задрожали от столь бездарной растраты их общего времени, но наконец Гэвину удалось взять себя в руки.

Он просто сделает всё так, словно и не видел этих стикеров, и как если бы эту работу никто до него не выполнял.

Времени на перепроверку у Гэвина ушло много, но в конечном счёте он убедился в том, что всё указанное на каждом долбанном стикере — верно. И это вообще не успокоило, ведь подобное положение дел значило для Гэвина Рида, лучшего техника в ближайшей системе, только одно — рано или поздно такая вот машина займет его место, и придётся переквалифицироваться в кого-то ещё. 

«Техник андроидов» был самым логичным выходом, но чтобы у него была практика, Гэвину бы пришлось контактировать с тем, кто выглядит как его бывший, говорит как его бывший, двигается как его бывший. И желание воткнуть два электрода и пусть десять килоампер в регулятор сердечного ритма стало зашкаливать.

«И нужно-то всего ничего, — обдумывал Гэвин всё время, пока убеждался в том, что машина в его деле хороша, — провода у меня есть, латр тоже, да и аккумулятор от старой микроволновки завалялся.»

Схему того, как надо обездвижить андроида, чтобы ткнуть в него проводами и заставить нахер перегореть, Гэвин обдумывал так долго, что в голове всё встало на свои места, и у него оказался готовый план на случай тотального пиздеца.

Конечно, он не спас бы его от гнева Хэнка, но чем-то жертвовать Гэвину было не привыкать. Даже если это и будет работа, которую он так любит.

— Все системы проверены, можем выдвигаться, — сообщил он Хэнку по каналу межкорабельной связи.

— И андроид тоже? — уточнение капитана заставило Гэвина поморщится — чёртов старикашка слишком умён.

Впрочем, с этим прозвищем, конечно, Гэвин всегда перебарщивал — да, Хэнк на пару десятков лет был его старше и годился в папочки, но до дряхлого старика ему было ещё далеко.

— Андроид в порядке, — фыркнул Гэвин, старавшийся не думать о былых днях.

— Я получил от него сообщение, что ты отказался его проверять, — серьёзный тон Хэнка заставил чуть поёжиться и подтянуться изнутри, — так что проверяй его, и как закончишь — мы выдвигаемся.

— Есть, капитан, — буркнул Гэвин, отрубая канал связи и прижимая пальцы к переносице.

Нужно было всего лишь надавить на неё посильнее, чтобы стянувшее голову напряжение немного отпустило, и Гэвин прекрасно знал это. Нервничать ему не рекомендовалось, в противном случае мигрени бы вернулись, а совершенно здоровая доля похуизма уже не раз его выручала.

Умение положить на что-то болт воспринималось им как высшее благо и лучшее качество, которое вообще когда-либо могло появиться у человека. Особенно умение положить болт на кого-то очень важного. 

Так было с Хэнком, так было с Найлзом, и так, конечно же, будет с «Коннором» — не имеет значение, имя это его или заводское название.

«Срать», — мысленно заключает Гэвин, безошибочно отыскивая андроида. Ему даже долго смотреть не пришлось — тот так и стоял на собственном месте, но не выключался для экономии энергии.

— Ты, жестянка, — интонации у Гэвина вышли самодовольными, почти ублюдочными, и он искренне возгордился таким достижением. Нужно уметь ненавидеть того, кто тебе ничего не сделал, хотя ему на руку сыграло то, насколько всё-таки прототип может быть похож на оригинал.

— Да, техник Рид? — вежливое уточнение опять заставило Гэвина затрястись в отвращении, но он напомнил себе: «Гэвин, мать твою, Рид, ты профессионал!»

— К осмотру, — выплюнул он с презрением и, вооружившись аккумуляторной отвёрткой, принялся ставить на неё необходимую битку — круглую с выемкой. 

Заёбистым машинам заёбистые крепежи, вот как всегда оно было.

— Я могу сам, мистер Рид, — спокойно обозначил блядский голос Найлза, и Гэвин посмотрел андроиду в глаза. 

Слава богу, что они были карие — не голубые. Если бы не этот маленький момент, он бы просто въебал, но так, глядя глаза в глаза, справиться с собой было легче, а предложенная помощь...

— Хера с два, жестянка, — фыркнул он, — чтобы ты ещё раз сдал меня капитану? Думаешь, что — я тебе тут мальчик на побегушках? Нет уж, подставляйся!

Молчание между ними затянулось на несколько минут, после которых Коннор кивнул и его псевдокожа красиво растаяла, обнажая голый, с виду без единой спайки корпус.

А швы были — Гэвин видел тонкую работу мастеров по сборке, и, к счастью, в его собственные обязанности не входило сейчас, орудуя отвёрткой, отсоединять части тела и проверять стабильность суставов. Гэвин должен был всего лишь удостовериться в том, что регулятор работает нормально, и провести стандартный запрос на проверку речевого аппарата, — убедиться в том, что все системы функционируют верно.

— Запускай свою рекламу, — велит Гэвин, не отрываясь от разбора защитной панели регулятора. 

У всех нормальных компаний было одно-единственное правило: пока работает — не лезь. И только у создателя Киберлайф лозунг был «проверь до, проверь во время, проверь после» — видимо, потому-то он и выдал Хэнку новенького псевдочеловека для тестирования по столь низкой цене.

— Здравствуйте, я андроид, присланный Киберлайф, — даже приветливый голос бывшего заставил Гэвина содрогнуться, и его рука сорвалась на последнем болте, прежде чем он успокоился, — я прислан для того, чтобы беречь ваш корабль. Вы можете перестать волноваться о том, что происходит с ним, ведь теперь ваш корабль под моей защитой. Я могу починить его снаружи и изнутри, мне не требуется питание, я буду работать до тех пор, пока проблема не будет решена. Пожалуйста, выключите меня после окончания работ для экономии заряда. Киберлайф — шаг к светлому будущему.

Короткая речь длилась ровно столько, сколько Гэвину было нужно, чтобы разобрать, проверить работоспособность самой важной части андроида и собрать её обратно, ставя все болты на свои места.

— Я отключу тебя до необходимости, — кинул Гэвин и вновь посмотрел андроиду в глаза. 

На светлом лице промелькнуло чувство. Странное, менее картонное, чем все те, что он видел до этого.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Рид, — начал андроид тише, чем раньше, — не нужно. 

— В твоей инструкции чётко сказано, что это входит в мои обязанности, — ядовито ощерился Гэвин, потянувшись к небольшой кнопке выключения под волосами, когда на его запястье легла чужая рука.

— Я прошу вас, мистер Рид, — слова прозвучали ещё тише и проникновеннее, а в карих глазах было столько грусти и мольбы, что даже каменное сердце дрогнуло бы от такого. — Для меня это сравнимо с маленькой смертью.

— Тебе бы лучше не знать, что люди называют так, — фыркнул Гэвин, но руку не убрал.

— Мы можем с вами... договориться? — слабая надежда в голосе прозвучала столь искренне, что было трудно ей не поверить. 

— Твои условия, жестяночный техник, — чуть прищурившись кивнул он, выражая готовность хотя бы обдумать такой вариант.

— Я не появляюсь нигде, кроме этого места, — Коннор сказал это твёрдо и уверенно, — пока вы сами меня не позовёте. Я просто буду здесь, как если бы вы меня выключили, и не доставлю вам неудобств.

— Само твоё существование доставляет мне их, жестянка, — Гэвин покачал головой, но руку отодвинул. — И никаких отчётов Хэнку по поводу любых наших с тобой договорённостей и их последствий.

— Да, мистер Рид, — мгновенно кивнул Коннор.

«Да ты готов согласиться на любые мои условия», — смекнул Гэвин и растёкся в улыбке.

— Полагаю, мне не нужно говорить о твоём полном и неукоснительном подчинении, — продолжил он так, будто это само собой подразумевалось, хотя отличием данной модели от обычных роботов-техников было исключительно то, что при необходимости он мог оспорить приказ своего начальства, если система позволяла ему подобный вариант.

— Да, мистер Рид, — вновь кивнул Коннор, не сводя с Гэвина глаз.

— И моё слово для тебя важнее, чем капитана корабля, отныне и до конца нашего путешествия, — заключил наконец Гэвин, прекрасно понимая, что это значит.

Коннор, по всей видимости, тоже понял, но всё равно кивнул. Даже если техник решит, что проблему надо устранять не так, как сказал капитан, а иным образом, Коннор послушается его, Гэвина. И Коннора отправят в утиль, потому что он не выполнит одну из своих первоочередных задач — подчинение капитану.

— Я согласен, мистер Рид, — тихо сказал андроид, и Гэвин выудил монетку из нагрудного кармана, и протянул её удивлённой машине, стоящей перед ним.

— Покажи мне, что у тебя нормально работают пальцы, и осмотр на сегодня окончен, — велел ему Гэвин.

Андроид, чуть коснувшись своими, прохладными, чужой кисти, принялся раскручивать монетку на подушечке, перекидывать неторопливо с фаланги на фалангу и, отправив её метким броском в другую руку, провернул всё то же самое.

— Анализ работоспособности суставов рук завершён, — оповести Коннор, протянул монету обратно.

— Оставь себе, — хмыкнул Гэвин, кивнув на стоящий поодаль ящик, в котором должен коротать своё время Коннор. — Пригодится в одиночестве.

— О, — яркий рот округлилися, и Гэвин был готов ударить машину за то, что она посмела быть похожей на его бывшего. Да, это не было виной Коннора, но всё-таки он был причастен к этому. — Спасибо, мистер Рид.

— Твоей вежливостью можно убивать, — фыркнул Гэвин, захлопнув за собой дверь, взял рацию и сообщил: — Всё проверено. Андроид тоже, так что можете запускать все двигатели.

— Объявляю получасовую готовность, — зычный голос Хэнка разнёсся по всему кораблю, выливаясь из висящих на стенах динамиков.

Гэвин усмехнулся и зашагал к себе — его работа была завершена, и он мог немного подремать и подумать о том, как же так повернулась жизнь, что один бывший любовник и тень следующего оказались с ним на одном корабле.

А лететь им было целых три месяца, по меньшей мере.

«Это будет чертовски долгое приключение», — подумал Гэвин, устраиваясь на узкой тахте и прикрывая глаза рукой.

Он знал — интуиция его не подвела.


	3. Мелкая поломка

Первая неделя в пути была довольно лёгкой — все системы работали как часы, а отлаженные механизмы Гэвин инспектировал время от времени просто так, скорее ради того, чтобы не терять навык. Он, разумеется, знал, что где-то там у транспортного отсека, в маленьком пространстве, заперт совершенно одинокий андроид.

Вот только вопрос, известно ли ему чувство одиночества, был настолько спорным, что Гэвин предпочитал особо об этом не раздумывать.

«Он всего лишь вид мерчендайза, — решил для себя Гэвин, — просто товар, как миксер или кофеварка, которая, правда, однажды займет моё место.»

Именно последняя часть и была самой неприятной во всей этой ситуации. Если андроид марки «Коннор» когда-нибудь заменит человека под именем Гэвин, возможно, к нему бы стоило отнестись самую малость иначе? 

И уделить ему чуть больше внимания и спокойствия, не глядя на чёртову мордашку, которой инстинктивно хотелось врезать и посильнее — тоже.

Перед глазами у Гэвина вставали воспоминания о том, как он обнаружил, что во время его очередного отлёта в их квартире кто-то был. Хуже того — кто-то там жил.

Его заменили уже на стадии совместной жизни, и теперь тот же, кто выгнал его из тихого семейного быта, собирался провернуть аналогичный финт и на работе. От таких мыслей было только гаже, и Гэвин искренне тосковал без настоящего дела. 

Однако он придерживался твёрдого правила: если кто-то хочет быть занятым — он однозначно будет. Так что тот андроид, которого он собрал дома, пока что обзаводился дополнительными частями — сходными по функционалу с теми, что Гэвин видел в особенно подробной инструкции к Коннору.

Рассматривать андроида как машину было и приятнее и удобнее, и, признаться, Гэвин бы предпочёл изучать не схему, а настоящие внутренности, но вскрывать работающего походило не на операцию, а скорее на вивисекцию, так что он даже шагу не делал по направлению к транспортному отсеку.

— Рид, — голос Хэнка заставил его вздрогнуть, оторвавшись от перепайки двух деталей, предназначенных для починки пяти других, стандартных рабочих андроидов, что больше походили на людей из каменного века, если сравнивать их с более новой моделью.

Коннора было не отличить от обычного человека, тогда как металлопластик, не прикрытый никакой искусственной кожей, выдавал истинную природу других. 

— Прибор навигации барахлит, мы отклонились от заданного вектора, и я хочу точно знать, насколько, — жесткие интонации Хэнка было можно понять — час назад они совершали прыжок в гипер-пространстве, и обнаружить теперь, что они сбились с курса, хотя выставленные данные были верны, неприятно.

— Через час всё будет готово, капитан, — отозвался Гэвин, мгновенно отрываясь от своего дела, и выдвинулся по направлению к самому сердцу корабля.

Слишком сложная техника ломалась всегда чаще, чем нечто простое и надежное — такова уж природа вещей. С людьми повсеместно случалось ровно та же история, и Гэвин даже смирился, что те, кто ему дороги, угаснут быстрее, чем какие-то идиоты, которых жизнь будет лелеять в своей колыбели до самого последнего дня, отсрочивая их уход в мир иной.

«Мне же это не грозит», — подумал Гэвин и, вооружившись инструментами, принялся открывать панель их прибора навигации.

Защищённые от постороннего вторжения внутренности поддавались его воле с трудом, но он всё-таки сумел справиться без применения грубой силы, так что вмешательство осталось незамеченным. 

— Вот же сволочи, — буркнул Гэвин, глядя на топорную работу техников. Поленившиеся зачистить контакты как следует, болваны поставили под удар подконтрольные ему приборы. Хотя Гэвин и проверял его работоспособность до вылета, но от местной влажности контакты чуть окислились и прибор начал чуть шалить.

На самом деле поломка оказалась весьма пустячная, ничего экстремального в ней не было, а вся починка с последующей проверкой заняла обещанный Хэнку час, как и предполагал Гэвин. Паял, конечно, он не сам — этим занимался один из обычных андроидов, под опекой которого находилась именно эта часть корабля, и он не покидал её без особого разрешения, чтобы потом не пришлось тратить время на вызов.

И всё же, в отличие от многих других людей, что чинили ломающиеся на корабле приборы, Гэвин предпочитал проверить работу сам, и весьма досконально, не особо-то доверяя талантам «рабочих пчёл», как он называл таких простых андроидов.

— Готово, — отозвался Гэвин по рации, едва захлопнул и привинтил крышу прибора навигации обратно, сверяя текущий курс с заданным и удовлетворённо кивая — то, что Хэнк заметил неполадку так быстро, дало ему шанс исправить положение до того, как они отклонились бы на больший вектор.

— Хорошо, — сухо отозвался Хэнк и прервал связь, явно раздавая инструкции своим подчинённым.

Гэвин двинулся к себе обратно, но, проходя мимо транспортного отсека, остановился. Он посмотрел на белую затворённую плотно дверь и чуть поджал губы. 

Там, за стеной, стоял одинокий андроид, что не делал ровным счётом ничего — так же, как и сам Гэвин, которому приходилось выдумывать себе заделия, чтобы не возвращаться воспоминаниями к тому, как он открыл дверь в собственный дом и обнаружил, что в воздухе пахнет цветочными духами, устоявшийся порядок вещей изменён, а его место прочно занято кем-то ещё.

Эту ассоциацию Гэвин оборвал быстрее, чем она успела потянуть за собой полноценное воспоминание, и гулко постучал в закрытую дверь, словно ожидая совершенно ненужного ему приглашения войти.

— Обнули скин, — велел Гэвин до того, как распахнул её.

Странно было наблюдать за андроидом, имевшим совершенно лысый череп, белоснежный корпус и при этом серый костюм и галстук, которые вообще не нужны тому, кто может выйти в открытый космос.

— Весь скин, — хмыкнул Гэвин, качая головой, и проекция одежды исчезла. Только монетка, зажатая между указательным и средним пальцами правой руки осталась.

— Мистер Рид, — вежливый тон снова заставил Гэвина поморщиться, но он всё-таки вынудил себя смотреть на Коннора. 

Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал — нужно было только поднять глаза и заглянуть в карие приводы, чтобы разрушить своё ощущение этого существа и его родство с бывшим парнем.

— Мне скучно, — спокойно проговорил Гэвин, но в ответ получил удивлённый взгляд.

То, как Коннор проделал это при полном отсутствии бровей, для Гэвина было загадкой, но он буквально видел изумление, прежде чем знакомый до боли голос произнёс:

— Вы четверть часа назад чинили прибор навигации, а теперь вам...скучно?

— Да, — выдохнул Гэвин, чуть прикрывая глаза, — ты проверял его?

— Совершенно верно, детектив, — отозвался андроид и кивнул на небольшой монитор, — я также указал, что на мой взгляд, качество данного прибора оставляет желать лучшего и направил капитану сообщение о том, что стоит быть более внимательным с его работой на случай, если я прав.

«Много объясняет», — подумал Гэвин, только сейчас понимая, почему именно они так быстро обнаружили эту проблему.

— От вашего имени, — вдруг добавил андроид и Гэвин замер.

— Что? — переспросил он хрипло — горло у него пересохло почти моментально.

— Я подумал, что так будет лучше, и это было до того, как вы позволили мне остаться активным и вне времени обычной работы, — быстро отозвался Коннор, словно боялся, что за подобное самоуправство имеющаяся между ними договорённость будет расторгнута.

— Почему тогда ты мне не сказал? — задал свой резонный вопрос Гэвин, но в ответ не получил ничего, кроме молчания и тишины. — Давай, жестянка! Ты мог сказать мне и я осмотрел бы его сразу, уже зная о том, что ты выявил проблему!

— Я... забыл, — едва слышное признание заставило Гэвина замереть. Он был уверен — память андроидов идеальна. Разве не потому все эти жестянки превосходят людей, что у них нет никакой проблемы с тем, чтобы помнить совершенно всё, что только может быть, до самой последней секунды?

— Ты забыл сообщить, что у нас есть проблема, — медленно проговорил Гэвин, делая к нему шаг, — но ты сообщил об этом капитану. От моего имени. И не сказал мне. Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал не так?

— Да, мистер Рид, — Коннор кивнул и потупился, как нашкодивший мальчишка.

Сейчас, когда от прежнего лица ничего, кроме формы, не осталось, а его интонации были преисполнены вины, Гэвин почувствовал желание потрепать того по голове и утешить, ведь каждый может ошибиться.

«Но не андроид», — напоминает ему здравый смысл, так что теперь желание поковыряться в чужих внутренностях у него начало зашкаливать.

— В таком случае при любом даже самом мелком подозрении на неисправность, ты в первую очередь докладываешь мне, ты понял? — твёрдый вопрос заставил андроида содрогнуться и кивнуть довольно быстро. — Хорошо.

Гэвин покрутил свою отвёртку в пальцах и заключил:

— Тогда, начиная с завтрашнего дня, ты приходишь ко мне в каюту. Я хочу знать почему ты что-то забыл. Так что я найду эту неисправность и устраню её.

— Вам нужно занести это в журнал моих поломок, — слабый голос, что напомнил о важном деле, чуть дрожал, но Гэвин отмахнулся.

— Баш на баш, жестянка. Ты прикрыл меня, я — тебя. Это то, как поступают люди.

— Хорошо, мистер Рид, — кажется, его лицо даже просветлело, когда Коннор выдохнул это и снова быстро опустил голову. — Я приду к вам завтра.

— Вечером, — уточнение Гэвина заставило андроида снова потрясти головой, и показать, что он принял эту информацию.

Когда дверь за Гэвином захлопнулась, он почувствовал себя странно. Так, словно только что какая-то совсем другая внезапно приоткрылась.

И всё благодаря мелкой, незначительной поломке.


	4. Шаг на сближение

Первый вечер вместе оказался достаточно скомканным. Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин нервничал, но его трясло от возможности наконец-то исполнить давнее желание — узнать, как всё устроено, осмотреть изнутри.

Конечно, вопрос о том, каково будет самому Коннору, когда с него снимут защитный корпус и полезут грубыми, мозолистыми пальцами прямо по трубкам и вовнутрь, уже и не стоял вовсе — тот был согласен на любую диагностику, которую Гэвин захочет ему предложить, лишь бы проблема «забыл» перед ними больше не стояла.

Вот только первичный осмотр ничего не дал.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Гэвин, под внимательным взглядом подсоединённого к плате, что он держал в руках, Коннора. — Если я верно помню схему, то тут всё работает. Оно должно функционировать корректно, тогда почему?

— Я не знаю, мистер Рид, — отозвался чёртов андроид в который раз.

— Это риторический вопрос, болван, — закатил глаза Гэвин и покачал головой. — И прекрати ты меня уже звать «мистер Рид»!

— Разве не так обращаются к людям? — уточнение Коннора оказалось некстати — Гэвин, совершенно наплевав на технику безопасности, тронул контакты, и его предсказуемо дёрнуло током.

Он прокомментировал это полным чувства матом и, отведя душу, наконец взял себя в руки и соизволил ответить на поставленный вопрос.

— Только если эти люди не хотят тебя отпиздить, — фыркнул он, совершенно забывшись и продолжая своё самое тщательное изучение.

— А вы хотите? — доверительно спросил Коннор, и Гэвин отвлёкся от платы, поднимая голову и заглядывая в любопытные карие глаза, особенно пронзительно смотрящиеся на корпусе лица без изображения на нём искусственной кожи.

— Если бы ты был моим спарринг-партнёром — я бы постарался не только тебя отпиздить, но и с ринга выкинуть, — честно сказал Гэвин, прежде чем натянуть очки и выставить навесную линзу на достаточное приближение, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть все самые мелкие каналы для тока.

«Хорошо, что не в кристалле ковыряться», — в очередной раз подумал Гэвин. Там, где заканчивалось электричество, кончались и его полномочия.

Да, он мог отсоединить кристалл с основным содержимым псевдо-личности Коннора и провести ему компьютерную диагностику, но шанс нарушить что-нибудь был слишком велик, а причина вмешательства — слишком незначительна для того, чтобы так рисковать.

Сама же плата памяти была сходной с той, которыми пользовались в старых компьютерах — за исключением того, что она была на две трети меньше и в четыре раза мощнее. Один из каналов оказался загрязнённым, и Гэвин, осторожно орудуя ватной палочкой, смоченной в очистительном растворе, несколько раз провёл по нему, убирая малейшую грязь.

— Я понятия не имею, с чем была связана твоя ошибка, — признался он, — и могу посмотреть ещё, если ты хочешь, или просто оставить комментарий для тех, кто работает с софтом.

— Лучше вы, — отозвался Коннор незамедлительно.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Гэвин, собирая андроида обратно так же тщательно, как и разбирал.

Внимательный взгляд подопытного давал ему понять, что за каждым жестом тот следит, и делает это очень и очень пристально, ведь заодно Коннор подавал инструмент как хирургу при операции.

«Чёрт, а всё-таки эти андроиды хороши», — был вынужден признать Гэвин, щелкнув языком. 

Один из его приборов загорелся, замигал и издал настойчивый писк, на который оба — и человек и андроид — обернулись.

— Повреждение обшивки, — они сказали синхронно, не сговариваясь, и, мельком глянув друг другу в глаза, заторопились туда, где полагалось стоять Коннору всё это время — в мелкий бокс транспортировочного отсека.

Гэвин захватил с собой инструмент, который мог пригодиться Коннору после того, как тот шагнёт в открытый космос и примется за починку, пока проблема не стала постоянной. Да, это не было критично, но никогда не знаешь, когда из-за мелкой неисправности встанет вся система, и они повиснут в космическом пространстве с ограниченным запасом еды, питья, и, что самое неприятное — воздуха.

Коннор вернулся к базовым настройкам так быстро, что Гэвин даже вздрогнул, когда протянул ему инструмент и заглянул в лицо.

«Да ёб твою ж мать», — ругнулся он про себя, но, всучив Коннору паяльный аппарат, кусок для заплатки и трос, не сказал ничего.

Только сделал шаг назад и ухватился за поручень, который не дал ему уплыть следом за андроидом, скользнувшим в крохотный шлюз с невесомостью, что был переходным звеном между грави-полем, распространяющимся на корабль и вакуумом снаружи. 

С рвесь воздух, что был в шлюзовом отсеке тамбуре, со свистом высосало, и Гэвин видел, как натянулся трос. Ему нечего было делать здесь — всю работу он контролировал, наблюдая с камеры неподалёку от места повреждения внешней части.

— Мистер Рид, — раздался искажённый прибором голос рядом с Гэвином, и тот вздрогнул.

— Да? — выдохнул он, сосредотачиваясь — если проблема глубже, чем просто мелкая внешняя поломка, то решать её надо будет очень быстро, и, возможно, стоит мобилизовать остальных андроидов для помощи парящему в невесомости Коннору.

— Космический мусор повредил только обшивку, проблема устранена, — отчитался Коннор, и Гэвин выдохнул. 

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул он и кивнул, — возвращайся.

— Да, мистер Рид, — вежливый ответный тон снова заставил Гэвина поморщиться, но он всё-таки усилием воли стряхнул отвращение. 

Просто не нужно было думать о том, что сейчас там, снаружи, безо всякого защитного скафандра мог находиться Найлз. Чёртов проклятущий Найлз — тот, которого Гэвин презирал, ненавидел и по которому всё-таки отчаянно скучал. Впрочем, не по человеку, а по чувствам, что были между ними когда-то в самом начале, кажется, бесконечно давно.

— Отчёт о проблеме и её устранении я направил капитану, — отозвался Коннор, едва миновав переходный шлюз, и Гэвин нахмурился.

— Не надо больше. Я сам, — буркнул он, чувствуя, как то лёгкое и невесомое приятие андроида развеялось словно дым, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме признания пригодности этого прибора.

— Хорошо, мистер Рид, — растерянно ответил Коннор, и Гэвин, чуть поёжившись, зашагал прочь оттуда, возвращаясь к себе в каюту.

«Нужно обсудить это с Хэнком», — подумал он, ложась на узкую тахту и поднимая глаза к потолку. Обо всём этом дерьме он обязан рассказать Хэнку и дать тому право самому решать, что делать с андроидом, который ведёт себя совершенно вне рамок установленных для этого инструментария правил поведения.

Едва ли капитан решит деактивировать его — скорее всего, подобный поступок покажется Хэнку бесчеловечным, но хоть какие-то меры пресечения самоуправства принять всё-таки необходимо.

«Да ладно, — пронеслось в голове у Гэвина, стоило ему только прикрыть глаза и привычным жестом снова надавить на перебитую когда-то давно переносицу пальцами, пытаясь разогнать начинающуюся мигрень, — твоему самоуправству он тогда дал зелёный свет, так что и этому, наверняка, тоже. Пока нет дурного отклонения, Хэнк совсем не будет против.»

Короткий стук в дверь заставил Гэвина отвлечься от этих мыслей и приподняться на локте.

— Войдите, — велел он и, чуть нахмурившись, почувствовал, как голова снова загудела неприятно, стоило ему заволноваться о личности посетителя и причинах чьего бы то ни было визита. — Коннор?

Вошедший андроид выглядел весьма странно. Он хмурился, сжимал немного губы и не поднимал на него взгляда в нерешительности, пока, наконец, Гэвина не прорвало:

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!

— Вы сказали, что если бы я был вашим спарринг-партнёром, то вы бы выкинули меня с ринга, — мягкие интонации не переебали Гэвина так же сильно, как стандартная вежливость. В нынешнем тоне он слышал больше, чем во всех остальных словах, и вот уже одно это было весьма и весьма странно.

— Ну и? — фыркнул он, поднимая бровь.

— Я скачал мануал, и, полагаю, теперь у меня есть все навыки для того, чтобы быть вашим спарринг-партнёром, — продолжил андроид, наконец посмотрев ему в глаза.

Гэвин даже не сразу понял, о чём тот говорит, и у него на языке вертелся лишь один вопрос, который он и задал практически тут же, стоило ему только открыть рот:

— А нахрена?

— Вы решили мне помочь с моей проблемой, — отозвался Коннор, и показал на грудь — место, где и находилась плата памяти, которую буквально несколько часов назад Гэвин держал в руках, — я хочу отплатить вам тем же.

— Это моя работа, — выдохнул Гэвин, наконец расслабляясь и позволяя себе растечься по кровати. — Это не забота или ещё какая-то чушь, которую ты мог себе придумать, начитавшись других мануалов. Просто оплачиваемый труд и ничего больше.

— И всё же вы делаете её, несмотря на то, что вы ясно дали понять — моё везение будет заключаться в том, что вы ни разу не прикоснётесь ко мне с целью починки, мистер Рид, — Коннор, похоже, даже кивнул, но Гэвину было отчаянно наплевать.

— Я профессионал, болван, — его недовольные интонации должны были бы выдворить андроида, но тот упрям, так что приходится добавить, — и то, что ты мне не нравишься, не имеет никакого значения.

— Я предлагаю вам избавиться от негатива — в любое удобное для вас время, — на сей раз в вежливости нет той мягкости, но податливость тоже помогает изгнать стойкую, навязчивую ассоциацию с Найлзлом. — Я буду вашим спарринг-партнёром в местном спортзале в любое удобное для вас время. Простите за беспокойство.

Дверь каюты закрылась за Коннором беззвучно, и Гэвин снова остался один: глядеть в потолок и гадать, что же происходит в чёртовой андроидской голове, раз он делает вообще не то, что полагается существу его вида с прописанными рабочими командами.

И ответа на этот вопрос у Гэвина нет.

Пока нет.


	5. Привет, астероид!

Как ни странно, а Гэвин всё-таки воспользовался предложением Коннора. Правда, произошло это на неделю позже, после того, как он провёл самую полную диагностику всех деталей, и даже сунул свои руки в софт, полагая, что и данный навык ему пригодится.

Базовое программирование мешалось в голове Гэвина с несколькими языками для создания софта, и этого всего было достаточно, чтобы признать выданный ему код не просто «хорошим», а «гениальным» — безо всяких преуменьшений.

«Теперь ясно, почему вы столько стоите», — хмыкнул Гэвин, водружая кристалл на место и возвращая Коннора в рабочее состояние, обратно в мир живых.

— Я... Я жив, — с невероятным облегчением сказал Коннор, стоило только Гэвину нажать кнопку.

От этих интонаций Гэвина пробрало так, как не пробирало, кажется, вообще никогда — ему не доводилось слышать ничего подобного от машин, но вот от людей...

В памяти быстро воскрес тот парень, Дэниел, которого они с трудом затянули на тросе, когда на Верде-6 у команды случилась поломка такого масштаба, что были все основания переживать за свою жизнь. Тот мальчишка, юркий и быстрый, был их единственной надеждой заштопать разодранный край борта до того, как пробоина достигнет внутренней обшивки, и весь кислород просто высосет нахрен, оставляя им жалкие мгновения, которые могут продлить исключительно скафандры. 

Тот самый Дэниел справился с задачей блистательно, вот только времени, ограниченного оставшимся в баллоне кислородом, ему уже не хватило для того, чтобы вернуться на борт, а механизм, который автоматически сворачивал трос, не сработал. Гэвин тащил его самым первым, прекрасно осознавая: то, что снаружи оказался этот парень — чистая случайность. Это он должен был латать корабль в скафандре, помогая примитивным андроидам заделывать дыру в обшивке.

— Ты и не умирал, — сказал Гэвин, очнувшись от своих воспоминаний и чуть тряхнув головой, кивнул, — только отключился на несколько минут.

— Целая вечность, — признался Коннор, и Гэвин замер, посмотрев на того внимательнее. 

Ему и в голову не приходило, что андроиды тоже могут чувствовать время иначе. До этого момента Гэвин был уверен — у тех стоит внутренний таймер, который помогает не сбиться с отсчёта времени даже тогда, когда все системы погашены и деятельность остановлена.

Мысль о том, что можно остаться напротив этого огромного, внушительного таймера, не зная, когда в следующий раз сменится цифра, отображающая секунды, была такой же неприятной, что и воспоминание о Дэниеле, но Гэвин отогнал её, как назойливую муху во время жары — уверенно и настойчиво.

— Ну, зато я теперь точно могу сказать, что в софте дело тоже вряд ли, поскольку я проверил всё, на что хватало моих знаний. Будь ты человеком, я бы списал на психосоматическое, но ты с тех пор больше ничего не забывал, да и человеком ты не являешься, так что, увы, я понятия не имею, почему ты мог потерять данные.

Умение признаваться в том, что где-то у него не хватает сил или навыков, чтобы выяснить правду всегда было сильной стороной Гэвина. Он никогда не отрицал свою вину, если она была, в ссорах. И не стеснялся сказать, что чего-то не знает, утверждая этим своё право узнать неведомое ранее. Гэвин никогда не считал зазорным сказать, что он был не прав или вёл себя как мудак, но лишь в том случае, если это совпадало с его личными чувствами и для честных слов не приходилось себя пересиливать, переступать через себя.

— Спасибо за ваше старание, мистер Рид, — благодарность, направленная на Гэвина, была бы ему приятна, если бы он действительно помог андроиду, а не просто изучал его, лишь попутно стараясь понять, в чём могла лежать проблема.

— Гэвин, — поправил он, наконец.

— Что? — переспросил Коннор удивлённо и замер, словно не зная, верить своим ушам или нет.

— Гэвин, — с нажимом повторил он, — задолбал ты меня этими «мистерами Ридами» что сил нет.

— Хорошо, — растерянно отозвался андроид, — спасибо за старание, Гэвин.

Чёртово имя прозвучало с до боли знакомой интонацией, и Гэвин решился, кивнув:

— А теперь пойдём-ка в спортзал. Ты предлагал мне спустить пар, и, думаю, я готов.

— Как скажете, Гэвин, — улыбка на лице Коннора тоже добавила тому сходства с Найлзом, и Гэвин поднялся, выключая всё, кроме приборов оповещения, которые все уведомления посылали к нему сразу же на часы.

Время перевалило за полночь, и, разумеется, в спортзале не было никого. Ни единой живой души, что могла бы увидеть расхаживающего по коридорам андроида вместе с человеком. Для команды само существование на борту Коннора было как поддержкой и осознанием, что в случае поломки у них есть надёжная защита, так и нервирующим фактором — если ты встретишь в коридоре андроида класса более высокого, чем обычный, того, которого включают лишь при масштабных или внешних поломках, значит, произошло нечто из ряда вон.

Они забрались на ринг довольно быстро, и Гэвин, подцепив большие боксёрские перчатки, надел одну, застегнул, сунул руку во вторую и попытался управиться с липучкой, прижимая её большим пальцем..

— Позвольте мне, — сказал ему Коннор, шустро фиксируя ленту вокруг запястья и убирая в нагрудный карман четвертак, что он с недавних пор крутил в пальцах в моменты задумчивости, изобретая всё новые и новые способы манипулирования.

— Выпадет, — невпопад заметил Гэвин и кивнул на кармашек под удивлённым взглядом облачённого в костюм Коннора.

Тот, конечно, по-прежнему был всего лишь качественной иллюзией и не более, но создавал благоприятное впечатление.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Коннор, имея в виду то, что на самом деле монетка плотно держится в небольшой выемке, которую, похоже, андроид сделал сам из подручных материалов, изогнув в месте у сердца пластину.

— Я предупредил, — хмыкнул Гэвин и нанёс первый сокрушительный удар.

В детстве ему приходилось драться довольно часто, и потому родители отправили его в секцию, пребывая в святой уверенности, что это поможет их чаду хоть как-то контролировать те чувства, которые грозились выплеснуться на окружающих каждый раз, когда эмоции начинали зашкаливать.

Увы и ах, но родительский план не сработал, а тренер, пытавшийся привить Гэвину не только твёрдость духа, но и умение держать свои эмоции в кулаке, скорее научил того отстаивать интересы любыми способами — в том числе и этим. 

Зато из всех уроков Гэвин вынес нечто особенно важное — первый удар может иметь ключевое значение в схватке с незнакомым противником. Ему следует быть сильным, крепким, хорошо поставленным — и пугающим, разумеется. Для того, с кем Гэвин борется в самый первый раз, страх должен стать преобладающим чувством. Однако в глазах андроида напротив — ни единого намека на то, что он испугался.

Он спокоен до безмятежности, когда блокирует удар, и Гэвин наносит ещё один, и ещё. Их скорость примерно совпадает, и чтобы поймать момент слишком высокого пинга, приходиться научиться быть быстрее самого себя. 

И Гэвин, чёрт побери, очень старается, потому что если драка нужна не для того, чтобы сбросить негатив и сделать шаг к улучшению навыков, тогда вообще зачем всё это?

Удар с левой у него поставлен так же хорошо, как и с правой, но и Коннор не уступил ни на шаг — у идеального механизма нет проблемы первенства рук, и это должно быть весьма удобно.

«Ещё один пункт, по которому андроиды превосходят людей», — почти с отвращением подумал Гэвин и незамедлительно выплеснул это мерзкое чувство в апперкоте.

Коннор увернуться не успевает, и на ринге раздаётся слышимый каждому хруст.

Одного этого звука достаточно, чтобы заставить его остановиться и, чёрт побери, вспомнить, что он дерётся не с андроидом-полицейским, что собирается депортировать его из бара в участок, а с обычным техником, у которого наверняка никто не заморачивался высокопрочным сплавом.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил Гэвин, пытаясь стащить туго затянутые андроидом перчатки и осмотреть его. — А, дьявол!

Руки никак не удаётся освободить, и Гэвин, плюнув на то, что не может нормально орудовать ими, подскочил к Коннору, на сей раз не с тем, чтобы добить, а в попытке осмотреть андроида.

— Обнуляй скин! — велел ему Гэвин в страхе и вдруг понял, что в собственном голове очевидно звучит беспокойство за андроида.

«Он просто подотчётная единица», — мгновенно объяснил это себе Гэвин, глядя на то, как неохотно сползает скин.

«А раньше это происходило быстрее», — ещё одна зарубка на память осталась у него в голове, но через миг эту мысль приходится отстранить.

— Повреждений нет, Гэвин, — спокойно уверяет его андроид, но Гэвин даже не думает верить тому на слово.

— Голову подними, — велел он, скованными перчатками руками вынудив того поднять лицо к свету, чтобы нормально осмотреть суставы.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал невнятно Коннор и потянул за липучку одной из них.

Перчатка оказалась на полу быстрее, чем Коннор успел договорить, а Гэвин уже потребовал, держа его свободной рукой за затылок:

— Рот открой!

Челюсти послушно разжались, рот приоткрылся, и пальцы пробежались подушечками по острым зубам, ощупали язык, нёбо, каждый дюйм внутренней поверхности щеки, помогая Гэвину убедиться в том, что Коннор и правда в порядке.

— Но что тогда это был за хруст? — тихо пробормотал он, пока до сознания не дошло, что его часы просто разрываются от оповещений, мгновенно посыпавшихся ещё в ту самую секунду, когда он послал апперкот в нужном направлении.

— Блять! — зарычал Гэвин, попутно освобождаясь от второй перчатки и со всех ног бросаясь к своей каюте.

Коннор бежал за ним следом, не отставая, хотя от мата и воздержался.

— Хэнк! Тревога, Хэнк! — крики вышли у Гэвина достаточной мощи и беспокойства, чтобы их капитан мгновенно сориентировался и вывел его голос на закрытый канал — дать им двоим шанс обдумать, как лучше будет поступить. — У нас повреждение обшивки, повторяю, повреждение обшивки!

Быстрые слова всегда свидетельствовали о волнении, но сейчас Гэвин был необычно собран и успевал вытащить все нужные приборы, чтобы оснастить ими Коннора, а так же вызвал всех имеющихся андроидов на помощь.

— Оповести всех. Мы будем снаружи, — проговорил он чётко и внятно, но, когда капитан ответил зычно: «Принято», Коннор сказал:

— Мы справимся без тебя.

— Посмотрим на объём работы, — фыркнул Гэвин, качая головой.

В памяти был ещё слишком свеж эпизод с Дэниелом, и он не желал рисковать жизнями своих товарищей по команде. 

— Мы справимся, — спокойно отозвался Коннор, но Гэвин его уже не слушал. 

Судя по данным приборной панели, пробоина была практически сквозной и только крепость внутренней обшивки спасала сектор от разгерметизации. Действовать надо было скоро, так что Гэвин оказался в скафандре быстрее, чем андроид раздал указания своим подопечным, прикасаясь к плечам «пчёл» одной рукой. Из пятерых лишь четверо двинулись вместе с Коннором наружу, а последний остался.

— На случай, если трос не выдержит или механизм сломается, — пояснил он, хотя Гэвин даже не спрашивал — его голова уже была забита совсем другим.

— Да. Молодец, — отрывисто бросил он, захлопывая за ними шлюз и распахивая дверь в открытый космос.

Воздух мгновенно улетучился, и это заставило действовать ещё быстрее, на пределе точности. Они все работали сообща, слаженно — четыре андроида под чутким руководством Коннора, и сам Коннор под таким же вниманием Гэвина.

Кроме одной большой и самой опасной пробоины на обшивке оказалось ещё два десятка помельче, и к концу работы над ними у Гэвина уже тряслись руки от нервов и напряжения. Голова дала знать о себе мигренью, в которую вылился стресс, и космос вокруг вдруг исчез.

Свет далёких звёзд погас, а рука, сжимавшая портативный сварочный аппарат, разжалась, отпуская прибор в свободное плавание.


	6. Дышите, не дышите

Как его привели в сознание, Гэвин даже не вспомнил. Тьма не развеялась, и стоило ему открыть глаза, как он подумал, что всё ещё там, в скафандре, отдан жадному космосу на растерзание, когда сжатый воздух в баллонах неизбежно закончится.

Долгий и прерывистый вдох убедил в том, что он всё-таки на корабле, а не остался снаружи. Мигрень, достававшая последнее время, растворилась, а голова прояснилась. 

— Гэвин, — знакомый голос, позвавший его из тьмы, прозвучал обеспокоенно, и для того, чтобы хоть как-то откликнуться, он всё-таки сморгнул. — Гэвин, как вы?

— Нихрена не вижу, — признался Гэвин, и его руку сжали в утешительно жесте.

«Коннор», — вдруг вспоминает он. В голову ударяет стыдом за то, что он совершенно наплевательски отнёсся к совету остаться внутри и, кажется, теперь расплачивается за это.

— Доктор сказал слепота пройдёт за пару часов, — совсем тихо отозвался Коннор, и Гэвин криво усмехнулся, посылая гримасу туда, где, по его предположениям, находился андроид.

— Тогда я не вижу смысла переживать, — неловко выдал он, попробовав свою способность строить дурацкие каламбуры в любой ситуации, и признавая, что на сей раз потерпел поражение.

Прохладные пальцы на запястье чуть дрогнули, и Гэвин содрогнулся вместе с ними, чувствуя волну холода, что прокатилась от макушки и до пяток. Ему было трудно даже приблизительно оценить то, насколько сильно он замёрз, ведь уже в следующее мгновение тело накрыли тёплым, мягким пледом, спасая от пронзившего в один момент холода.

Губ коснулось приятное тепло нагревшейся керамической посуды — кружки, как он склонен предположить. И судя по знакомым выступам — его собственной.

— Это чай, — виноватые интонации заставили Гэвина нахмуриться, — кофе вам нельзя, Гэвин. Доктор не велел после такого стресса.

— А, дьявол, — фыркнул Гэвин и наклонился, словно в поисках соломинки, однако Коннор приподнял противоположный край, позволяя жидкости наполнять рот приятным жаром. 

Тот докатился до самых пяток, и Гэвин выдохнул, почувствовав, как всё тело расслабилось и погрузилось в томительную негу. Сонливость нахлынула тяжёлой волной так скоро, что он лишь успел спросить:

— А что с пробоиной? Всё в порядке?

Гэвин услышал ответ, данный ему Коннором, но совсем не распознал — звуки слились для него в одно странное, невнятное месиво, и без того тёмный мир обернул сознание уютным коконом, заставляя снова уснуть.

Когда Гэвин открыл глаза в другой раз, Коннора рядом не было — напротив него сидел Хэнк, и Хэнка Гэвин увидел довольно чётко, так что страх потерять зрение навсегда рассеялся, хотя его отголоски напомнили о том, что свою жизнь было бы неплохо ценить. Но ведь он часть корабля и часть команды, и задача Гэвина, как ни странно — заботиться о своих товарищах.

— Как ты? — слишком сухо спросил Хэнк, и Гэвину стало очевидно, насколько сильно его бывший любовник переживал.

— Порядок, — отозвался Гэвин, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее. — Думаю, уже могу работать.

Мрачное молчание заставило Гэвина чуть поёжиться. Было необычно чувствовать тяжеловесную, властную заботу Хэнка, даже при том, что они договорились оставаться профессионалами.

— Коннор сообщил мне, что ты был на адреналине до того, как произошла авария, — наконец разорвал затянувшуюся тишину Хэнк. — А ещё он сказал, что это была его вина.

— Он врёт тебе, — фыркнул Гэвин, покачав головой.

— Андроиды не умеют врать, Гэв, — во вздохе капитана было столько чувств, что он даже поёжился от того, как жёстко, но не скрывая волнения, говорит с ним Хэнк.

— Чёрт, я не вру тебе, — буркнул Гэвин, и под тяжёлым взглядом поднял руки, — разве я хоть раз тебе лгал?

Это была правда. За всё время, что они были вместе и просто сотрудничали, Гэвин не солгал ни разу. Он терпеть не мог все эти недоговорки, которые и без того мешали ему нормально жить и тратили драгоценное время попусту.

— Я знаю, что ты говоришь правду, — вздохнул Хэнк, — как и то, что у меня андроид почти постоянно пребывает во включенном режиме.

Тихий выдох не остаётся незамеченным, и Хэнк криво усмехается.

— Ты думал, я не знаю? Господи, Гэв, да ты бы себя видел! Когда речь зашла об инвентаре, я даже не сразу понял, что тебя так взбудоражило, а потом догадался. Ты всегда питал странную слабость к этим машинам, и я понял, что, скорее всего, ты будешь его изучать и тестировать.

— Нет, — оборвал Хэнка Гэвин и покачал головой, — это не так.

Вопросительно поднятая бровь заставила Гэвина собраться и рассказать Хэнку. Рассказать обо всём. Гэвин говорил очень спокойно и обстоятельно:

— В прошлый раз я вернулся из командировки, — вспоминал он, — и обнаружил своего парня с другим. Конечно, я всё понимаю, но это уже свинство, и мы расстались. Вот только этот андроид, — Гэвин показал примерно туда, где располагался транспортировочный отсек и бокс с подконтрольным ему Коннором, — его точная копия. 

— Он работал актёром, с которого снимали жесты, — догадался Хэнк, и Гэвин кивнул, подтверждая догадку капитана.

— Да. Но он просил меня кое о чём. О кое-чём личном. О том, что ты никогда не должен был узнать — и так бы оно и было, если бы ты не сказал, что Коннор всегда во включенном режиме, — пояснил он под внимательным взглядом серых глаз.

— И о чём же? — хмурится Хэнк, не понимая, к чему вообще может вести весь этот рассказ.

— Он не такой андроид как все, — спокойно и прямо говорит Гэвин. — Ему страшно быть отключенным. Для него это — как настоящая смерть, и каждая секунда длится целую вечность. Поэтому он просил не останавливать питание.

— И ты согласился, — тяжёлый вздох выдал, насколько всё-таки Хэнк устаёт от подобных перелётов, но Гэвин только кивнул. — И всё это время он расходовал ресурс просто на то, чтобы стоять там и жить?

— Люди делают то же самое, — хмыкнул Гэвин, разводя руками. — не худший способ истратить жизнь, кстати.

— Сомневаюсь, что он там долго стоял. Вы, конечно, проводили много времени вместе, — голос бывшего любовника наполнился понимающими интонациями, и Гэвин поднял бровь вопросительно. — Он ведь не просто так первым делом отправил тебя в медпункт, верно? Его удалось оттуда спровадить, только когда сообщили, что ты почти в порядке и будешь жить.

— Но... — совсем растерявшись, Гэвин поднял брови, — это же штатная ситуация. Он должен был сдать меня с рук на руки докторишкам, а сам продолжить латать корабль.

— И, тем не менее, этого не произошло, так что я позволил ему оставаться включенным то время, пока ты не придёшь в себя, — спокойно продолжил Хэнк, слишком внимательно разглядывая вскинувшегося Гэвина.

— Так он сейчас отключен? — быстро проговорил Гэвин и, получив короткий кивок вместо ответа, вскочил на ноги в явном желании отправиться туда, где был андроид, что в непроглядной тьме держал его за руку, и, как минимум, отплатить тем же.

— Ему стоит оставаться выключенным, Гэвин, — голос Хэнка застал поднявшегося с кровати Гэвина врасплох.

— Что? Почему? — изумился он и заглянул в светло-голубые глаза. — Ему ведь там темно и одиноко. Да, конечно, он всего лишь машина, но есть в нём и нечто большее!

— Потому что если подобное снова произойдёт, я должен быть уверен — кто-то сможет залатать корабль, — слова прозвучали жёстко и твёрдо. — И ты не будешь рисковать своей долбаной жизнью, выполняя работу, которая вне поля твоей деятельности, чёрт тебя побери!

— Чинить корабль и есть моя работа, — взвился в ответ Гэвин, и они застыли, как два бойцовых петуха друг напротив друга, — и чинить тех, кто может это сделать — тоже! Так что не заливай тут про мои обязательства — я точно знаю, что в них входит, а что нет, упрямый ты осёл!

Гэвин был уверен, что Хэнк его ударит. И, скорее всего, ударит по лицу. 

Того, что Хэнк сгребёт его в объятия и сожмёт в них несколько раз хорошенько, словно пытаясь привести в чувство, Гэвин не ждал и оказался совершенно не готов к такому повороту событий.

— Мне не нужен труп на моих руках, Гэв, — тихий голос Хэнка убивает всё желание драться с ним, но память о том, что там Коннор один, в такой же темноте, в которой пребывал сам Гэвин, не даёт ему растаять в горячих и тёплых руках.

Хотя тоска и сдавила сердце так, что захотелось кричать и вжаться посильнее, лишь бы от этого размазывающего изнутри чувства ничего не осталось, а Гэвин твёрдо произнёс:

— Мне тоже, Хэнк. И я не хочу знать, что андроид сошёл с ума, проведя вечность в одиночестве по моей вине.

— Он не может сойти с ума, Гэв, — объятия разжались, оставив Гэвина один на один с холодом окружающего мира, — он не человек.

— Коннор временами больший человек, чем те, кого я знаю, — тихо отозвался Гэвин и сжал плечо Хэнка, заглянув ему в глаза. — Дай ему шанс. Я знаю, ты оплатил его покупку и заключил договор, но, чёрт возьми, Хэнк, он не похож на всех тех, кого я видел раньше. И если что-то случится — я беру ответственность на себя.

— Под твой контроль? — сурово уточнил Хэнк, и Гэвин кивнул в ответ.

— Под мой контроль.

— Тогда иди, — наконец явно скрепя сердце выдал Хэнк, кивая на дверь, — он у себя в боксе. Поскольку ты следишь за ним, пускай постоянно будет при тебе.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гэвин и зашагал в сторону бокса на нетвёрдых ногах так скоро, как только мог.

Он сжал прохладную руку покрепче и прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к кнопке под волосами андроида.

Тот вздрогнул и сжал его большую и крепкую ладонь в ответ.


	7. Тихие семейные вечера

Для Гэвина ничего не изменилось после того, как они стали делить одно пространство с Коннором. Да и с чего бы чему-то меняться, если две недели до этого они занимались ровно тем же самым, только по желанию Гэвина, а не по приказу Хэнка?

Так что нынче Гэвин обходил свои приборы, проверяя работу каждого, в том числе и подконтрольных Коннору «пчёл», что трудились несколько чаще, ведь их действия координировал один из них. 

Производительность предсказуемо выросла, и Гэвин в очередной раз убедился, что он занимается не тем. 

Стоило бы расширить свои познания в программировании, чтобы точно не остаться без работы и обслуживать машины, что заменят его, и Коннор стал в этом просто кладезем, поскольку он прекрасно понимал, как функционирует внутренняя система.

И более того, он нашёл способ понятно объяснить это человеку, с которым коротал всё это время, так что Гэвин, как и собирался, обучался, старательно впитывая всё до крупицы.

До поздней ночи они сидели рядом за планшетным компьютером и раскладывали составляющие системы Коннора на части так, чтобы Гэвин понял, что и как чинить. Впрочем, это всё не сняло большого вопроса, который рано или поздно, а должен был появиться у Гэвина.

— Ты сказал, что забыл мне сообщить о том, что от моего имени направил Хэнку предупреждение о приборе навигации, — в один из таких тихих вечеров вспомнил Гэвин. Они как раз разбирали сектора платы хранения данных, и теперь память Коннора больше не представлялась ему одним из чудес света — он понимал, как и на чём она строилась, он мог создать нечто подобное — гораздо скромнее, само собой, но всё-таки тоже весьма внушительное для того, кто в этом совсем ничего не понимает.

Логично было подумать и о том, что когда-то давно именно эта мелкая проблема, которая может одолеть совершенно любого человека и ни одного андроида, заставила Гэвина разбираться с собой и куда больше контактировать с Коннором, чем он планировал изначально.

— Ты соврал? — предположил Гэвин, давая тому возможность увильнуть от неприятного вопроса более чем осознанно.

— Нет, с чего бы мне врать? — изумился Коннор, поднимая брови.

— Ну, ты ведь соврал Хэнку, что запредельный уровень адреналина в моей крови был твоей виной, — пожал плечами Гэвин, глядя в карие глаза напротив. — Полагаю, относительно всего остального для тебя тоже не составило бы проблемы сказать неправду.

— Гэвин, — спокойно, словно объясняя простую истину маленькому ребёнку, начал Коннор. — Я могу врать, я обучен делать это так, чтобы человек об этом не знал. Но вы можете мне поверить: я не лгал ни тогда, когда сообщил вам, что забыл, ни когда сказал Хэнку, что это было моей виной.

— Это не было ею, — оборвал его твёрдо Гэвин.

Взгляд несколько смягчился.

— Вы пытаетесь беречь мои чувства? Не нужно. Я в состоянии сам оценить окружающую меня действительность и принять как факт то, где я ошибся, а где — нет. Я знал, что после драки со мной ваше сердцебиение было далеко от нормального, и также знал, что едва вы услышали об аварии, всё стало ещё хуже. Моей ошибкой было позволить вам выйти с нами в открытый космос, но я подумал...

Коннор замолчал, и Гэвин пытливо посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, как именно тот закончит фразу. Все его предположения оказались такими глупыми и сумбурными по сравнению с простыми словами андроида:

— Но я подумал, что это испортит едва начавшие налаживаться отношения с вами. Я был нерационален, когда принимал это решение — причиной подобного был системный сбой. Полагаю, причина может находиться в системе охлаждения — она временами выдаёт на два градуса ниже, чем обычно.

Гэвин замер, пытаясь это осознать. В голове пронеслось множество мыслей, но лишь одна из них по-настоящему имела значение:

— Тебе так важно моё расположение?

— Вы — лучший техник в этой системе, — спокойно отозвался Коннор, и Гэвин поднял бровь в ответ на такое заявление.

— Ты слишком высоко меня ценишь, — буркнул он. — То есть да, я, без сомнения, хорош, но...

— Я знаю о вас больше, чем вы думаете, Гэвин, — перебил его Коннор, и взгляд карих глаз стал серьёзен. — И прекрасно представляю, что, окажись на вашем месте любой другой, он не позволил бы мне проводить столько времени в активном состоянии. Мне бы пришлось учиться жить там, во мраке, где время застывает между двумя секундами на долгие годы.

— Это не делает меня хорошим техником, — вздохнул Гэвин, покачав головой. — Напротив, именно из-за такого раздолбайства любой нормальный работодатель мне откажет.

— Вы умеете учитывать нужды других, даже если они вам неприятны, — парировал Коннор, — и я не смотрю на эту ситуацию с точки зрения работодателя. Поймите правильно, Гэвин, то, что вы такой, хорошо для меня, потому что я андроид со странностями. Однако даже ваши подчинённые, не имея такого широкого спектра эмоций как мой собственный, ценят вас.

— Хах? — настолько спорное утверждение было попросту абсурдным, и весь этот разговор стал походить на фарс. И лишь то, с какой серьёзностью смотрел на него Коннор, помешало Гэвину назвать того лгуном и манипулятором и уйти, например, в спортзал.

— Вы проверяете их состояние каждый день, — сказал Коннор, и Гэвин поднял бровь удивлённо.

— Это моя работа, — он чуть передёрнул плечами.

— Как и предыдущих техников, с которыми они работали. Но только вы выполняете эту часть так неукоснительно. Да, я знаю, что однажды — и, полагаю, не раз — ваша жизнь зависела от таких, как они. Ваша и команды, но не все техники столь внимательны.

— Это не даёт им право... — начал Гэвин, но фразу не закончил — уж больно грубо она звучала.

— Нет, конечно, — соглашается Коннор, — но, возвращаясь к вопросу о профессионализме, — это ценный аргумент, как мне кажется. Или ваш послужной список. Или то, что капитан ценит вас особенно.

Последний пункт прозвучал несколько странно, и Гэвин поморщился.

— Мы когда-то встречались, только и всего, — хмыкнул он пренебрежительно.

— Не думаю, что у бывших любовников есть шанс просить себе андроида под личную ответственность, — Коннор вернул ему эти интонации, и Гэвин замер. 

В этот самый момент он вдруг осознал, что Коннор практически потерял для него всякое сходство с Найлзом. Да, выглядели они по-прежнему как две капли, но его интонации, его жесты, даже походка — претерпели некоторые изменения.

— Может быть ты и прав, — наконец признал Гэвин, слабо кивнув, — но это всё не отменяет вопроса о том, как вышло, что андроид, у которого априори идеальная память, мог вообще что-то забыть.

На сей раз Коннор замолчал надолго, то ли сканируя собственную систему, то ли анализируя полученные от неё ошибки того периода с целью хотя бы сейчас найти первопричину. Или же просто увиливая от ответа, как это делают люди — Гэвин не исключал и этого варианта.

— Я полагаю, что эта информация могла оказаться на новых секторах, и моя система попросту не сразу её обнаружила, — наконец отозвался Коннор. — Так время от времени случается при дефрагментации или перегрузе облачного хранилища. Сейчас поясню...

Они снова принялись разбирать, как устроен андроид, и Гэвин больше к этому не возвращался. Сказать по правде, в его памяти так и не осталось ответа на заданный вопрос, зато он хорошо запомнил, как вдруг обнаружил, что Коннор чуть касается его колена собственным прямо под столом, и это не вызывает желания вмазать, да покрепче. Прежде любое вмешательство в личное пространство было ему неприятно, и человек должен был стать особенным, чтобы вторгаться в него когда вздумается.

Так, как это было позволено Найлзу, а до того — Хэнку. Кроме них, пожалуй, набралось бы ещё с полдюжины людей, у которых было право стоять к нему близко-близко или даже дотрагиваться. И вот теперь Коннор самую малость едва ощутимо касался своим коленом его, и это было странно, почти что мило. То, как их локти столкнулись на гладкой поверхности стола — не до боли, а просто из-за того, что Гэвин полез исправлять указанный Коннором код там, где посчитал нужным.

Повышенная тактильность не протестовала от подобного обращения, и Гэвин не стал заострять на этом особого внимания, просто принимая как данность — он не против этого андроида в своём личном пространстве. А раз так, то разве имеет значение причина? Сходство ли это с его бывшим, доверие к тому, кто спас его или что-то ещё — всё это мелочи, ведь итог от этого не меняется. Коннор с лёгкостью стал частью его комнаты и буднего дня, так почему бы просто не смириться с этим до тех пор, пока не начнутся проблемы?

Такой вечер оказался приятным, и Гэвин даже не заметил того, как, засыпая, почувствовал, что кровать в его ногах немного прогнулась от тяжести Коннора. Это настолько не напрягало его, что он просто продолжил спать.

И завтра всё повторилось.

И потом — тоже.


	8. На все руки

Дерьмо, как всегда, случилось неожиданно. Весь путь туда Гэвину и Коннору удавалось вместе поддерживать корабль в должном порядке, и, казалось, всё просто супер и восхитительно, нужно теперь только пустой угнать обратно, домой, и получить свои денежки на руки, когда три последовательных аварии выбили их из колеи.

Поломка тарелки, направленной на приём сигнала, оказалась последней каплей, однако, отнюдь не для нервов Гэвина. Коннор был снаружи, уверенно собирая пластины, когда корабль немилосердно швырнуло от того, что один из двигателей, захвативший галактический мусор, перегрелся, и вместо того, чтобы остановиться, попросту выплюнул его вместе со струёй огня, да так, что тряхнуло всю посудину.

Коннор отлетел от тарелки, и Гэвин впервые за всё их путешествие закричал. Он не матерился, просто выкрикнул его имя, на ходу напяливая скафандр, только чтобы успеть до момента, пока оторвавшийся от троса и дрейфующий Коннор не уплыл слишком далеко.

— Это безумие, Рид! — пытался образумить его Хэнк по голосовой связи, попутно разбираясь с двигателем и полученными повреждениями. — С ним ничего не будет, мы подлетим и заберём его!

И Гэвин бы согласился, если бы вчера ему не показалось, что андроид несколько холодноват против обычного. 

— У него может оказаться неисправна система поддержания температуры, — мгновенно взъелся он, — так что кристалл попросту замёрзнет и все текущие каналы связи окажутся перекрыты, а то и вовсе разрушатся от воздействия такого холода!

— Но всё может и обойтись, — пытался переубедить его Хэнк, но Гэвин уже не слушал. Он знал, что ему нужно делать, так что из маленького тамбура он шагнул навстречу вечному мраку бесстрашно.

Добираться до нужной точки в невесомости неудобно, но в руках у Гэвина был маленький прибор, выпускающий газ и позволяющий достаточно споро двигаться в нужную сторону.

«Давай, давай, давай», — молча умолял Рид, попутно шипя сквозь зубы ругательства — если он не поторопится, то длины троса попросту не хватит для того, чтобы перехватить Коннора, отчаянно пытающегося сопротивляться, и из-за этого крутящегося вокруг собственной оси и уплывающего вообще не туда.

Трос натянулся до предела, и Гэвин выпростал руку, пытаясь ухватить Коннора за его, протянутую. По кончикам фаланг скользнули чужие, но и только — обычное касание, короткое, невнятное, не позволяющее хотя бы немного сомкнуть пальцы, чтобы подтянуть Коннора к себе.

— Слишком далеко, — динамик в скафандре вдруг заговорил голосом Коннора, и Гэвин вздрогнул. 

Он видел, что у того губы даже не двинулись, не шевельнулись, и от этого ему стало ещё страшнее.

— Коннор, что у тебя с охлаждением? — быстро проговорил он, но ответа не последовало.

«Так и знал», — сокрушающая мысль просто выбила из Гэвин дух, когда он снова посмотрел на своего подчинённого, с которым провёл слишком много уютных вечеров вместе, чтобы просто взять и вот так отпустить его, только уповая на волю каких-нибудь высших сил.

— Гэвин, тебе надо вернуться, — снова спокойный голос Коннора заставил его вздрогнуть, и Гэвин процедил сквозь зубы:

— Хера с два, долбаная жестянка. Ты вернёшься со мной и точка.

— Мне не хватает толчка, чтобы приблизиться, — констатирование фактов заставило Гэвина глухо зарычать. 

Он швырнул в Коннора своим баллоном, но тот пролетел мимо. Запасной, на боку, выдал жалобный «пшш», и сердце у Гэвина похолодело — шансы вернуть Коннора здоровым таяли неумолимо, каждая минута, проведенная андроидом в вакууме с неисправной системой терморегуляции, отщипывала от них по кусочку. 

— Тебе нужен толчок, — кивнул он, собираясь решительно, — какой выход будет самым стратегически верным?

Молчание в эфире повисло на несколько секунд прежде, чем Коннор отозвался:

— Мне нужно лишиться конечности и части тириума, чтобы приблизиться на достаточное расстояние.

— Тогда чего ты медлишь? — фыркнул Гэвин, глядя на то, как корабль — их корабль — переживает системные сбои. Не трудно увидеть, как внутри гравиполе то отключается, то снова начинает работать, и понять, что оттуда подмоги пока ждать не следует. Да и какая подмога, если это должен быть он сам?

— Я стану непригоден для вас, — тихо отозвался Коннор, — превращусь в обузу на борту.

— Чушь собачья, — взъелся Гэвин, глядя зло на вертящегося андроида, не прекращая тянуться к нему изо всех сил. — Ты нужен мне, даже если у тебя обеих конечностей не будет, тупица, потому что ты — мой андроид!

От этого громкого заявления Гэвина не остановило даже то, что юридически Коннор принадлежит Хэнку, а он так, поиграть взял. Вот только сейчас он должен был дотянуться до Коннора, а не Хэнк, и Гэвин решил, что весьма даже вправе использовать подобные слова, тем более, что после этого Коннор всё-таки решился.

Ему не нужно было перематывать часть тела, чтобы не навредить прочим — конструкция всё равно оснащена системой безопасности, распознающей, есть ли напор по самому большому кольцу и посылающей тириум по меньшим раструбам, если его нет, но части тириума будет не хватать, и вот с этим уже ничего не поделать.

«Меньшая из проблем», — твёрдо решил Гэвин про себя. Это то, с чем он сможет справиться, особенно теперь, когда Коннор всё-таки доплыл до него, а страховочный трос буквально втянул их на борт корабля, где Гэвину пришлось отключить на время Коннора и бежать разбираться с другими проблемами.

К его огромному удивлению, четыре обычных трудовых андроида уже делали всё, что только могли, чтобы стабилизировать ситуацию. До него дошло сразу же, что пакет подробных распоряжений к ним поступил от Коннора, когда тот понял — он отдаляется от корабля из-за толчка, оборвавшего его трос.

Он был абсолютно вымотан, но знание того, что в тамбуре лежит андроид, требующий немедленной починки, вынудило Гэвина, едва переставляющего ноги, вспоминать всё выученное вместе с Коннором и надеяться, что его усилий хватит.

Гэвин протянул руки к андроиду, едва ощутимо касаясь того, но что-то пошло не так. Перемёрзший и растаявший, Коннор был похож на пирожок с начинкой, которая хлынула из него во все стороны, стоило только Гэвину надавить посильнее в попытке развинтить круглым ключом невидимые болты и раскрыть защёлки, чтобы добраться до содержимого андроида.

«Нет!» — мысль пронзила его, едва Гэвин увидел, как корпус под пальцами продавливается, трескается, ломается, обнажая провода и трубки.

Острые осколки, которые Гэвин не успел подцепить , беспощадно прорезали внутренности, и синяя кровь из поврежденных ног хлынула рекой ему на руки, заливая стол и растекаясь неправдоподобно огромной лужей под еще целой спиной.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — Гэвин повторял, словно заведённая игрушка, пережимая поврежденные трубки, но те, перемёрзшие, рассыпались у него в пальцах.

Он безнадёжно опоздал с попыткой спасти своего андроида. Он слишком поздно сказал ему об этом. Он не успел.

И эта кровь на его руках — его вина. Ведь только реши он накануне, что стоит взяться за проблему сразу, а не дать себе переночевать с ней в надежде разобраться на свежую голову, то ничего бы этого не произошло.

— Пожалуйста, Коннор, — бормотал Гэвин тихо, словно если он закричит, то всё, что осталось от андроида, так же рыссыплется в его руках, как и всё остальное. 

Он даже лица его боялся касаться, хотя оно — единственное, что не было сломано: цельный корпус, защищающий самое ценное что есть в андроиде, оказался прочнее, чем Гэвин мог подумать. 

Кончиками пальцев Гэвин скользил по осколкам, не замечая, что острые края ранят подушечки, а кровь заливает их, смешиваясь с тириумом. Руки и ноги — это были еще цветочки: корпус начал рассыпаться даже не от неуверенной попытки сделать хоть что-то — от первого прикосновения.  
С мерзким хрустом регулятор сердечного ритма пробил композит на спине, провалившись вниз, а полупустое тириумное сердце так и осталось на своём месте, уцелевшее в окружении перемёрзших и развалившихся трубок.

«Я убил тебя», — это то, что Гэвину было ясно как день.

Всё произошедшее — не просто стечение обстоятельств, это полностью его вина. Он мог заняться Коннором прежде, чем спасать ситуацию на корабле. Если бы только Гэвин вовремя включил голову и придумал способ постепенно поднять температуру так, чтобы внутренние органы андроида не разрушались, ничего бы сейчас не произошло.

Плата памяти, впрочем, уцелела — судя по её виду, пострадал только крепёж, но сама она промёрзнуть не успела, и Гэвин спрятал её к себе в нагрудный карман, чтобы она была как можно ближе к нему. 

Этот машинальный жест заставил его снова посмотреть на всё, что осталось от андроида, который только сутки назад аккуратно укрывал его, уставшего и замотавшегося, пледом и прижимался слишком прохладным телом через ткань со спины, когда Гэвин лёг спать.

Зияющие провалы на месте живота, остатки рук и ног, практически целая голова — вот и всё, чем мог бы похвастаться андроид, если бы Гэвин ублюдочно не выключил его.

«Он даже не попрощался», — подумал Гэвин, чувствуя, как ком подступает к горлу. 

Пальцы, скользнувшие по скулам и подбородку, оставили на них алый след, но корпус не треснул. Даже когда Гэвин поднял его осторожно и прижал к груди, чувствуя себя самой последней сволочью на земле из-за того, что не дал Коннору и слова сказать, когда они наконец оказались на корабле. 

Чертов пластик выдержал даже то как он безотчётно сжал голову, не чувствуя текущих по щекам слёз, стоило ему только представить, как всё то, что составляло эту странную, необычную даже для андроидов личность, было погружено во тьму в свои самые последние мгновения.

— Гэв? — встревоженный голос Хэнка раздался где-то за спиной, но Гэвин даже не подумал обернуться. Он только прижал к себе последнее, что уцелело от андроида, ощущая себя до дна опустошённым.

Если бы он мог чувствовать, то, пожалуй, ответил бы на вопрос Хэнка: «Что с тобой произошло?»

Вот только Гэвин не был в состоянии ни чувствовать, ни понимать. В голове звенела пустота, а в груди расходилась трещинами зияющая рана, кажется, точно такая же, как в корпусе андроида, рассыпавшегося в его руках.

И Хэнк, не задавая больше лишних вопросов, прижал к себе безутешного, обнимающего голову Коннора Гэвина и погладил по спине, словно пытаясь сказать оглушённому горем человеку, что всё будет хорошо.


	9. Знакомый

Они добрались до Земли даже быстрее, чем обещал Хэнк, но Гэвину от этого не лучше. Остаток пути он действовал на автомате, вообще практически перестав думать о чём-то, кроме платы памяти и оставшейся у него головы. 

Хэнк сказал, что связался с Киберлайф и объяснил, что произошло с тестовой моделью. Как техник Гэвин подтвердил, что спасать нечего, и это был первый случай за последнее время, когда он самым отвратительным образом наврал.

Плата памяти и кристалл с личностью Коннора по-прежнему были у него. Даже его лицо — правда, прочие части тела не сохранились, но зато он может попробовать.

Может попытаться.

«Это безумие, — думал Гэвин всю дорогу до дома, — чистой воды безумие. Ничего не выйдет.»

Однако надежда не собиралась его оставлять — дома есть подобный андроид, и Гэвин уже знает, как он работает, так что можно хотя бы попытаться. И лишь надежда на счастливый исход не дала ему выйти без скафандра в открытый космос, равняя вакуум снаружи с разъедающей пустотой внутри.

Прилёт был делом обыденным — пустой и несколько раз залатанный корабль отправили в доки, где его привели в должный вид, а Хэнк помог Гэвину добраться до дома.

Слой пыли яснее слов говорил о том, что всё время, пока Гэвин отсутствовал, внутри никого не было. Его собранный андроид стоял неподалёку. По иронии, он даже ростом с Коннором совпадал, и это вселяло некоторую надежду на то, что если плата памяти и кристалл уцелели, то, возможно, получится что-нибудь сделать.

«Это безумие», — повторял про себя Гэвин не один раз, разбирая уже знакомые до боли детали и сваливая уцелевшие корпуса для конечностей - нескольких пальцев руки и ноги, левой икры.

С головой пришлось повозиться — вскрывать череп по спайке нужно было невероятно аккуратно, но Гэвин справился, и постепенно выуживая части рассохшихся и оборванных трубок, заменил те на новые.

— Нужен тириум, — пробормотал Гэвин, прикрывая глаза.

У него было несколько каналов для того, чтобы приобрести синюю кровь, вопрос был лишь только в том, насколько это дорого и насколько легально.

— Я достану, — сказал Хэнк, когда зашёл к нему проверить, спал ли Гэвин, и отправил его беспощадно в кровать.

— Нет, я сам, — начал Гэвин, но бывший любовник даже спрашивать его не собирался — просто втолкнул в спальню и, обрушив Гэвина на кровать, укрыл так, что выпутаться из кокона не представлялось возможным, оставалось только смириться и проспать несколько часов.

Часов, как он думал, а не дней, как вышло на самом деле.

Забота Хэнка оказалась неоценима, как и его помощь во всём этом грязном деле.

— Хэнк, я... — начинал Гэвин, тщетно подыскивая слова благодарности, но неизменно натыкался на насмешливую улыбку. Такую, словно Хэнк знает о чём-то. О чём-то таком, о чём Гэвин даже не догадывается, — я починю и верну тебе Коннора.

— Себе его верни, — фыркал мужчина, качая седой головой, — ты всё равно в починку вложил не меньше, чем я в его покупку, так что считай, что ты просто забрал его. И, если всё сработает — заботься о нём.

— Чёрт, Хэнк, — Гэвин шикнул, отводя покрасневшие глаза и пережидая, пока в носу перестанет свербеть, поднялся и сгрёб бывшего любовника в по-настоящему крепкие объятия.

— Много там ещё возиться? — спросил Хэнк, и Гэвин помотал головой.

На самом деле осталась сущая ерунда — только и нужно-то было аккуратно наполнить систему тириумом, удостоверившись, что тот нигде не протекает, запустить внутренние процессы и провести диагностику.

Особенно тщательно Гэвин проверял не регулятор сердечного ритма, а сам насосный клапан — тот самый, владельцем которого был не безымянный андроид, а сам Коннор. Тот стоял весьма плотно и протекать не собирался к большому облегчению нервного Гэвина, приготовившегося отменить подачу синей крови и перетянуть всё ещё несколько раз.

Запуск системы терморегуляции был второй сложной задачей. Гэвину пришлось несколько раз вытереть руки о штаны — те отчаянно потели перед важной частью. В теории всё было просто — запустить регулятор сердечного ритма, проверить ток, убедиться, что в рабочем режиме ни одна из трубок не протекает.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Гэвин, стараясь набраться максимального мужества перед заключительным этапом. 

Это совсем не трудно — нужно всего лишь пройтись кончиками пальцев там, где под когда-то созданными волосами был спрятан включатель, и понадеяться, что все усилия не были напрасны.

Касание получается совсем лёгким, отчаянно невесомым. Гэвин с замиранием сердца слушает, как все системы начинают работать на полную, чтобы сберечь самое важное содержимое. 

На экране его компьютера отображаются столбики цифр, а после — меню восстановления.

— Работает, — выдохнул Гэвин, и, совершенно обессилев, опустился в кресло.

Прямо перед ним, закрыв глаза, стоял Коннор, и лишь сейчас у него появилось время по-настоящему обдумать и понять — почему облегчение так сильно вскружило ему голову? Почему он так нервничал и переживал всё это время? Что такого особенного для него, Гэвина Рида, в этом самом андроиде, что делает его столь непохожим на других?

В памяти всплывают многочисленные короткие касания, мягкие улыбки, виноватый взгляд — всё это, как обещание. Самое настоящее обещание чего-то большего. И потому его сердце пропускает удар, когда медленно, но верно, поверх тела Коннора начинает появляться скин — тот, которого Гэвин почти никогда не видел.

Идеальная имитация человеческой кожи. Кожи, которую он знает так давно и так хорошо. Если прижаться губами к троеточию родинок под рёбрами, можно услышать довольный полустон. А если приласкать ниже, там, где подвздошный гребешок выпирает так, что кажется, вот-вот порвёт кожу — то довольный вскрик.

«Ты не похож на Найлза, — думает Гэвин, наконец признавая это целиком и полностью, — но, кажется, я всё равно люблю андроида...»

Чертяка Хэнк с его понимающей улыбкой, всплыв в памяти, становится неопровержимым доказательством того, что Гэвин — чёртов тугодум. Он слишком много думает о том, что происходит вокруг него, и практически полностью игнорирует перемены внутри.

То, как он перестал называть Коннора жестянкой. То, как научный интерес перестал быть таковым и вылился в нечто большее. То, как он позволил Коннору касаться себя, безропотно терпя его прикосновения...

Размышления прервал долгий и раскатистый звонок — у двери кто-то был.

— А, Хэнк, знаешь, я тут понял... — начал Гэвин прежде, чем вообще распахнул дверь, забыв посмотреть на того, кто за ней, ведь гостей он не ждёт.

На пороге стоял Найлз. 

Смущённая улыбка, выглаженный костюм-тройка с аккуратными стрелками, цветы, к которым Гэвин молча питает слабость — всё как всегда, но иначе.

— И где тот самодовольный болван, которого я выкидывал из дома? — поинтересовался Гэвин абсолютно скучающим тоном.

— Он изменился, — твёрдо отозвался Найлз, и в его интонациях послышались нотки Коннора. Те самые, с которыми его андроид велел не выходить за ним, возвращаться, которыми он укладывал засидевшегося допоздна Гэвина и будил к завтраку.

— Точно, — хмыкнул Гэвин, понимая — он и впрямь изменился.

Он, Гэвин, конечно — не Найлз. 

— Ты велел забыть дорогу к твоему дому, пока я не изменюсь, и я сделал всё, Гэвс, — уверенно продолжил Найлз. 

Внутри квартиры раздались странные звуки, но Гэвин был слишком возмущён для того, чтобы обратить на них должное внимание.

— Ты просто сменил одежду, Найлз, — отозвался он устало, — ради всего святого, когда же до тебя дойдёт, что внешность не считается, а?

— Гэвин? — голос Коннора, раздавшийся из глубины квартиры, оказался невероятно не вовремя.

— Ты... — начал бывший любовник чуть хмурясь. — У тебя кто-то есть?

— Да, — отрывисто бросил Гэвин, не скрывая облегчения — Коннор жив, Коннор помнит его, Коннор в его квартире — вот и всё, о чём может думать смертельно уставший человек.

Не о том, что когда двинувшийся на звук андроид покажется в дверном проёме, то буквально встретит своего двойника.

И, конечно, не о том, что Коннор совсем без одежды, поскольку андроид не слишком сковансоциальными условностями.

— Да ты просто двинулся на мне, — восхищённо заметил Найлз, оглядывая Коннора с ног до головы. — господи, он же полностью как я! Наверняка отдал круглую сумму вместо того, чтобы просто прийти и помириться!

— Гэвин? — тихий голос Коннора был единственным, что смогло вырвать его из сонной задумчивости. Будь у него силы, он бы наорал на Найлза, обозвав самовлюблённым болваном, но какое это имеет значение, если Коннор — вот он?

— Как ты? — тихий вопрос оказался прерван совершенно отвратительной попыткой Найлза коснуться своего двойника.

Синхронный удар по руке — и от Гэвина, и от Коннора — заставил того отшануться, отойти на шаг и недоумённо нахмуриться.

— Я знаю, что тебе бывает трудно смириться, Гэвс, но во плоти я точно лучше, чем жестяная копия, — сказал несколько удивлённо Найлз. — Ты был счастлив со мной, помнишь? Мы ездили в Диснейленд и в Поющий Сад за созвездием Кассиопеи, мы с тобой прожили столько вместе. Оригиналы всегда лучше копий, не ты ли это проповедовал всё время?

Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой, вспоминая, как отвечал на вопросы Найлза о том, как он относится к его новой работе и не хочет ли завести себе ещё одного.

— Знаешь, Ричардс, — хмыкнул он, — если ты помнишь, я ещё твёрдо верю, что исключения подтверждают правила. И Коннор, — он бросил взгляд на задумчиво рассматривающего их андроида, — прямое этому доказательство.

— Сколько бы вы ни дружили, ты вернёшься ко мне, — твёрдо заявил Найлз, кивнув в область паха Коннора, — я точно знаю, что тебе нравится, и как тебе нравится.

— Я полагаю, что любая проблема может найти решение, если правильно поискать, — с неизменной, так раздражавшей его поначалу вежливостью отозвался андроид и прикрыл дверь, обрывая поток слов, который Найлз обрушил на них, прежде чем убраться восвояси.

— Ты всё помнишь? — тихо спросил Гэвин, заглядывая в карие глаза.

— Нет, Гэвин, — покачал головой Коннор, слабо улыбаясь, — но я помню, что вы мой друг. Вы помогли мне не один раз, и я подумал, что вправе помочь вам.

Сердце Гэвина оборвалось, и он выдавил из себя скупую и кривую улыбку.

Что ж, кажется, ему ещё будет над чем потрудиться...

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересуют другие работы по этому пейрингу? Или вы просто хотите прочесть гораздо больше моих работ? А может быть попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
